Muddy Rescue
by Major144
Summary: Sunny gets captured by Synthroids and the Plumers send Lucy to go rescue her. Contains some vore.
1. Chapter 1 Capture

Muddy Rescue

Chapter 1 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in space a young Anodite named Sunny was flying through an asteroid field having some fun. Every now and then she would blast an asteroid to bits with an energy blast with an energy blast. Sunny would let out a wild whoop at the sight of the explosions. The Anodite got a thrill of causing a bit of destruction and she wanted to fight other beings, but her grandmother Verdona was stern with her and warned Sunny not to look for trouble. Little did Sunny, know she was fixing to run into some trouble.

A black and silver ship was flying through space following Sunny. Aboard the ship were two robotic beings called Synthroids. The Synthroids had detected Sunny and were determined to capture her and use her as a living battery for their people. They had a special weapon to use against the Anodite and capture her. The pilot of the ship pressed a button and two metal disks the size of frisbees flew out of a port on the ship and towards the unsuspecting Sunny. One disk got beneath Sunny, while the other hovered over her. A purple energy field sprung up from the disks and surrounded Sunny startling her as she was trapped in an energy sphere.

"What the?!" Yelled Sunny as she immediately tried to blast her way out.

The Anodite's attacks had no affect on the energy field. The disks then began to light up and the sphere began to shrink along with Sunny. In a matter of seconds Sunny was shrunken down to two inches in a sphere the size of a softball. The ship flew in and grabbed the sphere with a tractor beam, pulled it into the ship, and flew off. Sunny was a prisoner of the Synthroids.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Assignment

Muddy Rescue

Chapter 2 Assignment

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Word of the missing Anodite spread through the galaxy quickly and the Plumbers were on the case. A investigation team searched and scanned the space where Sunny was last spotted and picked up trace chemicals left over by the Synthroids's ship. They followed the chemical trail to a large Synthroid battle cruiser. The team quickly got out of the area before the battle cruiser could detect their presence and attack them. They figured that Sunny was most likely being held on the cruiser.

The Plumbers quickly went about coming up with a plan to rescue Sunny. It would take too long to gather a fleet of ships to attack and storm the battle cruiser, so it was decided to send in a single individual to sneak aboard the ship and rescue Sunny. The individual selected for the assignment was Lucy Mann the Lenopan. Lucy was more then thrilled for the assignment.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Inside

Muddy Rescue

Chapter 3 Inside

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Lucy was aboard a small Plumber ship getting a last minute mission briefing. She was told to sneak aboard the ship and to disguise herself as a Synthroid to sneak around. The other Plumbers would direct her where to go to where Sunny was most likely being held, using a tiny communicator. Once Lucy located Sunny, she would have to figure out a way to get her out without the Synthroids knowing and some how figure out a way to keep their scanners from detecting Sunny. Lucy had a crazy idea on how to do that.

Some time later the Plumber ship got close to the warship and Lucy floated out towards the warship. Lucy reached it and used her powers to ooze through some cracks and boarded the ship. She then changed into a Synthroid and began to walk around being directed by her teammates, who told her where to go. Lucy soon reached a room that had a pedestal in it with the sphere with the shrunken Sunny in it.

"This might be easier then I thought." Thought Lucy.

"Who are you?" Demanded Sunny in a tiny high pitched voice.

"My name is Lucy Mann and I'm here to rescue you." Said Lucy as she transformed into her humanoid Lenopan form.

"Oh great a slush puppy." Groaned Sunny.

"Look just trust me. I'm going to get you out of this place." Said Lucy as she picked the sphere up.

"Fine." Said Sunny as she folded her arms.

"Good because your not going to like what's fixing to happen." Said Lucy as she opened her mouth wide.

"What the?!" Cried Sunny as Lucy shoved the sphere into her mouth.

Lucy closed her mouth over the sphere and swallowed.

GULP!

A large lump went down Lucy's throat before vanishing into her chest. Lucy's midsection bulged out a little as the sphere and it's occupant landed in her stomach.

"Package secured." Said Lucy into her communicator, before she changed back into a Synthroid.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Uh Oh

Muddy Rescue

Chapter 4 Uh Oh

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Lucy disguised as a Synthroid made her way down a hallway. Inside her stomach was the shrunken Sunny and the containment sphere. Sunny was not happy about her current situation and she banged her fist on the sphere walls and shouted angrily at Lucy.

"You swallowed ME! Oh when this is over I'm going to have your superiors take your badge away!"

Lucy of course didn't hear the tiny angry screaming from inside her.

In the room that Lucy had been held, two Synthroids had found out the prisoner was no longer there. One Synthroid pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, while giving a command.

"Growth engaged."

Several hundred yards away Lucy felt an odd sensation from her gut. She looked down at it in confusion and saw it was expanding rapidly. The sphere and Sunny were growing and it was causing Lucy pain! Lucy lost focus of her disguise reverting to her humanoid Lenopan form. The sphere and Sunny stopped growing, but now Lucy had a enormous belly that was bigger then herself. Some Synthroids came running down the hall towards her.

"Uh oh!" Cried Lucy.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Muddy Rescue

Chapter 5 Escape

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Lucy saw the Synthroids coming at her and panicked a little. She considered discarding Sunny and the sphere from her body, but that risked the Anodite being recaptured. Lucy's gut was the safest place for Sunny and as long as she was in there she was literally under Lucy's protection. The Plumber took a deep calming breath, before she made a couple of large arms sprout out from the side of her gut and helped lift her big belly up and keep her steady.

"Surrender the Anodite!" Ordered one of the Synthroids.

"Sorry, but she's kind of grown on me." Said Lucy as she put a normal size hand on her belly.

"I want out!" Yelled Sunny from the belly.

Lucy charged forward using her new big gut as a battering ram. The Synthroids were hesitant to shoot Lucy, because of fear of harming Sunny. Lucy took advantage of this and smashed the Synthroids with her large arms and gut. The Plumber let out a whoop as she ran down a hallway with her big belly bouncing around a little. Inside the belly Sunny was being tossed around the sphere. Sunny yelled and cursed at Lucy, but the Lenopan ignored her. Lucy took down several more guards before reaching an escape pod. It took her a while to squeeze in with her big belly, but she made it and the pod took off. The Plumber ship quickly grabbed the pod and exited the system before the Synthroids could react.

Hours later Lucy was back at headquarters. Lucy had removed Sunny and the sphere from her body, so her body was back to normal. Sunny was freed from the sphere and though she glared at Lucy for the whole crazy ordeal, she had thank her for the rescue before flying off. Lucy smiled satisfied with herself and a job well done.

The End.


End file.
